What Once Was (A Steins Gate 0 Story): The Lost Chapter
by Tailsfan55
Summary: This is related to my other story 'What Once Was', so if you are planning to read that, then beware the spoiler for Chapter 45 at the end. Basically, Okabe and Kurisu have sex for the first time. They were planning to wait, but they knew they might not get another chance. This can still be enjoyed by people who are only here for the sex scenes, and did not read my other story.


**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

**Chapter 23.5-What Was Never Revealed**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It turned out that Kurisu meant what she said, when she told Okabe that she had understood what he was getting at. There would be plenty of time for what he was suggesting, later. After they had cuddled under a blanket watching TV for a while, it was almost the time they would normally get ready for bed. Kurisu stood up from the couch, turning to look at Okabe.

"Okabe, about what you were suggesting earlier…"

That managed to get his attention, as he turned away from the TV to look at her. "What is it?"

She had been SO certain, of the words she was about to say, but now that he was looking right at her, it was harder to voice them than she thought it would be. The nature of what she was about to tell him made her uncomfortable enough, that her face had become tinged with the color of light pink. This kind of stuff just wasn't something she was used to saying out loud, but it was something that she wanted to do. Nothing would happen if she didn't speak up, especially with the type of man that Okabe was. He wouldn't do anything, no matter how badly he wanted to, unless she agreed to it.

"U-Under normal circumstances, I w-wouldn't even consider it, but you and I both know that our circumstances right now, aren't even close to normal. From what you've told me, it's possible that something bad could happen, once we reach Steins;Gate. I don't want to believe that it will, but I can't be sure. We may not get another chance to do this. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, I don't mind, if you don't." Apparently, the words were easier to say, once she got started talking about it.

Even though Okabe was the one who suggested it, he was surprised that Kurisu had actually agreed to it. When they were talking about ways to warm up from the cold, he had thought that she would just ignore it. He knew from their time together, that she had told him at least once, that she didn't want to do that sort of thing with someone, unless they were married. If she was agreeing to it, then she was either really scared that she would die without ever having experienced it, or she trusted him enough to stand by her, for the rest of their lives. It was most likely, both. Okabe himself was scared of what could happen, but she didn't have to worry about the second part, since he had already planned to marry her, sometime in the future.

"A-All right, Kurisu. I agree, as long as you are sure that you want this." Okabe stuttered, unsure about how to handle this situation.

"I do. Let me just, go get prepared for this. I'll be out in a minute." The flustered, crimson-haired girl left hastily, failing to hide her embarrassment. But, Okabe noticed something that was different about her. It was like her body was subconsciously tuning itself into the mating channel, her hips swaying back and forth seductively, as she walked away. It was only once she had disappeared from his line of sight, that Okabe snapped out of it, having been in a trance-like state, due to the hypnotic show put on by her hips.

He got up from the couch, turning off the TV, and walked over to the bed. The man then stripped down to his boxers, and got under the covers, waiting for his girlfriend to get back. Okabe couldn't deny, that he was more than a little excited. He had never had the opportunity to participate in something like this before. Sure, he had pleasured himself before, but what man hadn't, at least once? This was an entirely different matter, and he wasn't entirely sure how it was all supposed to go down. He was just thankful for the fact that Kurisu was a virgin as well, so they both had no experience to compare it to. Whether it was good or bad, at least they could go through it together.

After a few more minutes had passed, Kurisu emerged from the bathroom with a pure white nightgown on. The material it was made of was almost transparent, but not enough for him to be able to tell if she was wearing anything underneath it. As she made her way over to the bed, it was as if her entire demeanor had changed. Before, she had seemed so unsure of herself, but now, she was looking at Okabe with eyes that should be reserved for only the lust she had been keeping at bay, was shining in each pupil, swirling around to the inside of her mind. She climbed up onto the bed, and pulled back the sheets, exposing Okabe, and the tent that was in his boxers.

"It looks like, you're ready to begin." Kurisu commented in a sultry tone, observing the pillar of passion that was pointing towards the heavens. "Let me change into something…more comfortable."

Okabe could only nod, as Kurisu pulled the nightgown over her head and threw it to the floor, having no use for it anymore. This revealed that, she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He could only gape in awe of the first glimpse he had ever seen, of her nude body. Well, technically he had caught a brief glimpse of it, when he walked in on her in the shower, but he didn't have the time to fully appreciate the view. He knew that she had always had a decent figure, but it was even more magnificent than he could have ever imagined, without all of the clothing covering it up.

There was no hair on her body, so she must have shaved it for him. Her skin was flawless, being pale and creamy. She had curves in all the right places, as well. Even though she was skinny, there was enough meat on her bones to prevent her from looking like a stick. Her hips were surprisingly wide, and Okabe couldn't help but notice, that they would make her a good candidate for bearing a child. Her breasts were of a modest size, but that did nothing to detract from her beauty. They suited her, being in proportion to her body. Bright pink nipples were already erect on the top of each mound, and her boobs were perky, not that there was much there to sag, even without a bra.

Her butt was just the right size as well, being doughy enough to sink your hands into. Last but not least, was the crack between her legs, which he couldn't see well from this angle. He noticed that it seemed to be leaking a bit, with the liquid that served as proof of her arousal, making a trail down from her outer lips. To him, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on, and he was finding it hard to believe that she was even his.

She was blushing, from his intense gaze. Although the lust was still present in her eyes, it hadn't completely taken her over yet, so her shyness was disrupting it. "Um, O-Okabe, you're kind of making me uncomfortable. Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry, Kurisu. I was just admiring your outstanding beauty." He was blushing, from his words.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying the view, I'm just not used to being stared at so much. Don't worry, though. You are the most handsome man I've ever seen, and I'm sure you look just as good…naked." The smile Kurisu was sending him, let him know that she was ready to get down to business. To Okabe's surprise, she crawled over to him, and straddled him. She leaned over and captured his lips with hers, slipping her tongue inside and wrestling with his. It was a display of passion, unlike anything they had ever tried before.

It was almost like all the other kisses they had shared, were building up to this one. She was being more aggressive than usual, and Okabe had to admit, that he liked her display of dominance. She began to tug at his boxers, that were obscuring the object of her true desire. "You know, it's not fair for me to be the only one, not completely naked. I've been holding this back for so long, and I hope you don't mind, if we just skip right to the action."

"N-No, of course not. If you want to skip straight to the main event, then do so." Okabe agreed, allowing her to take the reins. He wasn't sure how to go about this the best way, so he just decided to go with the flow, and see where his body would take him.

At Okabe's consent, the eager girl pulled his boxers off and threw them to the floor, watching with interest as his cock sprang free, wobbling back and forth. She licked her lips with hunger, anticipating what it would feel like to have that thing inside her. It was the perfect size for Kurisu, not too big, but also not too small. Although, she would have still enjoyed messing with it, because it was a part of the man she loved, even if it were a micro-wiener. "I want you inside me, Okabe. I NEED you to be inside me right now."

His cock was already rock hard, but it stiffened in reaction to her words, becoming harder than it ever had before. Although it should have been impossible, his penis had become boulder hard. Okabe had been planning to remind her about what would happen, if she were too hasty with the insertion, but Kurisu didn't wait for his answer. She was too impatient to wait any longer, and the lust inside of her, was begging for the sweet release his touch would bring.

She grabbed his penis and directed it towards her pretty pink tunnel, lining it up with her entrance, and sitting down on top of it. This action forced the whole length of his rod to embed itself, deep inside of her vagina. She winced, hissing at the pain that she wasn't prepared for. She had known that breaking her hymen would hurt, but she never imagined that it would be as painful, as it was. A thin stream of blood trickled down his shaft, and Okabe didn't move a muscle.

Okabe was unprepared for just how good it would feel to be inside her, and the sudden burst of pleasure that he felt, was almost enough for him to unleash his load, right then and there. He needed to calm down for a moment if he wanted to last longer, and he was worried about Kurisu. He knew that having your hymen torn, with that much force all at once would be really painful. "Are you all right, Kurisu?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I'll be fine." She forced out, through gritted teeth.

After a minute or two, Kurisu began to ride his pole, pushing herself up and down on it, and building up a rhythm. The pleasure that both of them felt from this act, was indescribable. Okabe could see that she was doing all this work to make him feel good, but he felt bad for doing nothing in return. His body acted on its own, doing something that would be sure to make her feel good. He grabbed onto her boobs with both hands, making Kurisu gasp. He began kneading and squeezing her soft flesh with his hands, adding to the pleasure she was already feeling, from being constantly impaled on his spear. It was impossible for her to keep quiet, when she was being bombarded with so many good feelings at once, so she began moaning. The series of little sounds that Kurisu was making were undeniably, cute to Okabe.

He was determined to make her experience an orgasm before he did, and he was thinking up ways that he could do that. He didn't want to disappoint her by ejaculating too soon, but if he could make her do it first, then he could let loose. That was another thing, he was worried about. If he released it all inside of her, then there was a high probability that she would get pregnant. He didn't want to put her through that, especially since they shouldn't have been doing this until they were married. When the time came, he would have to make sure that he pulled out.

All of these thoughts were adding stress that almost made his engorged member start to wilt, so he got back on track, focusing on the feelings associated, with what Kurisu was doing to him. Kurisu was in a constant state of euphoria, loving the feeling of him inside of her love canal. She could get addicted to this, she really could.

It was like they were made for each other, by the way he fit inside her perfectly, like he was always meant to be there. It was as if she was the sheath, to his very sexy sword. She swore that at least a few times he had hit her cervix, as he penetrated deeper into her folds with every thrust. Okabe had started to thrust in time with her hops, so that he could go deeper than before. From the look on his lover's face, it was making her feel even more pleasure than before. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and her eyes were slightly glazed over, and tearing up.

"O-Okabe! Thish feels incredible! Don't shtop!" She slurred, barely able to speak, from all of the saliva flooding her mouth.

She had no reason to worry, because he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He was getting just as much enjoyment out of this, as she was. After going for several more minutes, he surprised Kurisu, by lifting her off of him, his penis exiting her vagina with a 'pop!' and a string of her arousal stretching out from her entrance, connecting the two. He laid her down onto the bed on her back, having decided to switch positions. This was part of his strategy to last longer by taking a break for a minute, and it would allow him to give her more pleasure from this position.

It was hard to reach her boobs when they were constantly bouncing up out of his grasp, and this position, had the bonus of letting him look directly into her beautiful eyes, as they had sex. Kurisu shivered, at the cold and empty feeling that was left behind, after being so full just moments before. As she came back to her senses, she couldn't help but let out a cute little whimper, missing the warmth of his member already.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" She pouted, not understanding what he was doing.

"If you'll give me a second, I'll get back to it. I wanted to change positions, so you won't have to do most of the work anymore. I know that must have tired you out, and as an added bonus, I can stare into your beautiful eyes, while we make love." Okabe smiled at her in that way that she adored, like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world.

His statement struck a chord in her, and she immediately understood what was actually, going on. They weren't simply having sex, this was making LOVE. Anyone could have sex, but only couples who truly cared about each other more than anyone else, could make love. Once she realized this, it was hard not to cry, as her eyes began tearing up out of happiness.

When Okabe saw this, he frowned in concern. "What's wrong, Kurisu? If this is too much for you, then we can stop. I don't want to do anything, you're uncomfortable with."

Kurisu shook her head, overwhelmed with emotion. "No, it's not that. I'm just happy, to have you in my life. I've realized how lucky I am, to have YOU as my boyfriend."

"Oh, Kurisu. You've got it all wrong. It is I, who is lucky to have YOU, as my girlfriend. There are no words to describe, how great my love for you is, or how dear you are to me. I mean it, with all of my heart." Okabe smiled, gently. It was true, there was no one who was more thankful than he was, to have her alive and with him.

Kurisu smiled sweetly, staring back at him with just as much love as he was sending to her, through his gaze. "Oh, Okabe. You've become a very important person to me, as well. I'd be lost, without you."

Okabe's smile never left his face, as he replied. "As would I, my dear, as would I."

After several minutes had passed, and Kurisu had recovered, Okabe resumed his efforts to please her and himself, with renewed vigor. He lined his manhood up with the entrance to her well-lubricated tunnel, and slammed himself inside all at once, having done so easily, due to her fluids. His balls slapped against her ass loudly, letting him know that he had gone in, as far as he could go. It turns out that was pretty far, since he could feel the head of his penis brushing up against what he was sure, was her cervix. He began building up a rhythm, where he would pull out to his tip, then bottom out against that wall, repeatedly. He never broke eye contact the whole time, even as he started squeezing her breasts again, this time, using his fingers to tweak and play with her nipples.

It turned out that all of these actions together, were what put her over the edge, unable to hold back any longer, as the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced, began to build up. Okabe knew the exact moment that it happened, since he could feel it. The walls of her pussy increased their hold on his dick, until it was so tight that it was impossible for him to move. He was stuck at her cervix, then her whole body tensed up, toes curling, as a tidal wave of her fluids spurted all throughout her insides before leaking out of the tunnel, trickling out around his rod. Kurisu cried out in ecstasy, screaming his name, as her back arched from such intense pleasure, then collapsed back down onto the bed. It was so powerful, that she nearly lost consciousness.

Okabe had no words to describe the intense pleasure he felt during her orgasm, as not only did her walls tighten, but they began pulsing in waves around him, like her birth canal was trying to milk all of the sperm stored in his balls, out of his body.

Her orgasm was also the breaking point for him, and his balls began preparing to transport the seed, to the tip of his penis. No one could hear it, but all the sperm in his testicles began to churn, in anticipation of freedom. This would be the biggest orgasm he had ever experienced as well, and there would be nothing left in his tanks, after it was over. Kurisu could feel the twitching of his baby maker deep inside, and she could sense that he was about to cum. She suspected that he might pull out, but she wanted his sperm SO badly.

She had been waiting for this moment for quite a while, but she never thought it would happen, since he had left her. When Okabe tried to pull out, Kurisu wrapped her legs around his back as tight as she could, making it impossible for him to withdraw. She pulled him towards her using her legs, slamming his penis all the way back into her vagina, right against her cervix. Despite all of that, he was still holding on, but she had an idea to make him finish it.

"By the way, Okabe. I'm ovulating right now. I wouldn't mind, if you got me pregnant." Kurisu said softly, and seductively.

That was the final straw for Okabe, as his cock swelled to an even greater size, and twice the amount of cum was prepared to be released, from his increased arousal.

"I'm about to cum, Kurisu!"

"Yes! Give me everything you've got! Please, do me the honor, of allowing me to bear your child!"

With a few more twitches, Okabe let out a noise similar to a growl, as his dick exploded. A torrent of cum surged forth from his hose, thick ropes of the white substance painting her insides. Even the wall of her cervix couldn't withstand a blast from point blank range, so it had no choice but to let all of the sperm pass, flooding Kurisu's womb. With so much cum inside of her, there was no way that she could escape this, without becoming pregnant. It was basically guaranteed, at this point. The pleasure that Okabe felt was so great, that he lost consciousness.

He regained consciousness, when Kurisu began sucking on his popsicle. She claimed that she was trying to clean off his penis, and wanted to know what his cum tasted like. To both his and her surprise, there was a little bit left in the tank, and when she inhaled his dong, his cock rewarded her, with a few more spurts of cum down her throat. She swallowed it all, and licked her lips with a satisfied look. It tasted salty, but also sweet at the same time, and she had to admit that she liked the flavor.

After all of that, they were too tired to do anything else, so they slipped back under the covers, and cuddled, with Kurisu snuggled up against Okabe's back. Their first time, would be a memory that they would never forget. As they lay there, trying to go to sleep, Kurisu subconsciously rubbed her belly, resting her hand on it. Although Okabe didn't give it much thought then, at that moment, his girlfriend's egg had already been fertilized, within a few minutes. The new life, that they had conceived together was already beginning to grow in her womb.

Even though Kurisu had basically told him to get her pregnant, he never suspected that it actually worked, until the signs began popping up, when they reached Steins;Gate. Soon after that, they were married, and Okabe finally got the happy ending that he dreamed of for so long.

All of that was started on this night, this part of the story that was never revealed.


End file.
